


Mamie pink

by Dreamer_kind



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Siblings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26897938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamer_kind/pseuds/Dreamer_kind
Summary: В правильной обстановке розовый может быть очень даже мужественным.
Kudos: 5





	Mamie pink

После обеда в доме Харгривзов было тихо.

Диего знал, что Ваня с раннего утра пропадала на репетиции, а Лютер и Эллисон прихватили с собой Пятого и вместе с Клэр уехали в парк аттракционов. У него самого была интенсивная тренировка и, вернувшись домой, Диего планировал воспользоваться редкой возможностью и полной тишиной, чтобы отдохнуть.  
Второй также думал, что в парк аттракционов уехал и Клаус, поэтому ударивший в нос запах краски, стал для Диего неожиданностью. Дверь в комнату брата была распахнута, на весь коридор играла задорная музыка и смутно доносились скрип и кряхтение.  
Второй приблизился и заглянул внутрь. Кровать была завалена подушками, коврами и другой мелочевкой, а мебель, раньше расположенная у дальней стены, сдвинута в противоположную сторону. Клаус стоял на невысокой стремянке и резво орудовал валиком.

Диего облокотился плечом о косяк и постучал костяшками пальцев о дверь:  
— Ремонт затеял?

Клаус вскинул голову и обернулся. Босой, одетый в яркие леггинсы с цветочным принтом и свободную голубую рубаху, которую он уже испачкать краской. Волосы были подобраны в высокий хвост и на открытом лице отлично была видна смена эмоций — сосредоточенная задумчивость расцвела дружелюбной улыбкой.  
— О, ты уже вернулся! — Махнул валиком, упер одну руку в бок и с гордостью окинул часть стены, которую уже преобразил. — Да, решил добавить цвета.  
— Розового?

Второй вовсе не был удивлен. Когда твой брат Клаус, а фамилия у вас Харгривз, то способность удивляться отмирает за ненадобностью.  
— В правильной обстановке розовый может быть очень даже мужественным. — Вытер испачканную ладонь о рубашку. — А цвет называется Mamie pink. С ног сбился, пока нашел.  
— То есть это даже не спонтанное решение, а продуманный план?  
Клаус кивнул. Прищурился, заприметив проплешину под потолком, слез со стремянки и немного передвинул ее в сторону, чтобы исправить оплошность.  
— Тебе помочь?  
— Да не, мы справимся, — Четвертый занёс ногу над ступенькой и осекся. Посмотрел на стоящие около кровати банки с краской и инструменты. Он уже, казалось, свыкся с мыслью, что Бена нет рядом, но иногда Клаус забывался и по-прежнему использовал «мы».

Диего оттолкнулся от косяка, снял кожаную амуницию и стянул водолазку. Наполнил еще один поддон краской, взял валик и разместился у противоположного угла стены.  
— Это, наверное, странно, но я никогда не делал ремонт. — Прокатил валик снизу вверх по стене, наблюдая, как ложится краска, и взглянул на брата. — Ни разу.  
— А выглядит, будто родился с валиком в руке. — Клаус тряхнул головой и, наконец, забрался на стремянку.

Дело пошло веселее. Они покрасили стену, перепачкались сами и несколько раз чуть не перевернули банку с краской то и дело срываясь в танец под танцевальные хиты шестидесятых.  
Закончив одну стену полностью и часть второй, братья решили передохнуть. Клаус распахнул окно, уселся на подоконник и закурил, а Диего взял одну из подушек, нашел чистое место на полу и устроился поудобнее. Размял шею.  
— Так почему именно этот цвет, а не что-то, не знаю, поярче?

Четвертый еще раз затянулся, выпустил дым и улыбнулся.  
— Этот цвет мне продал Дейв.  
— Дейв? — Второй сдвинул брови и, вспомнив, подпрыгнул на месте. — Погоди, как? Вы же… — кашлянул. — Вы же встретились во Вьетнаме, да? Он же не там тебе краску впарил?  
— Что? Нет, конечно же, нет! — Засмеялся, снял резинку с волос и почесал затылок. — Он работал в хозяйственном магазине в 1963. Тогда и продал.

Диего замолчал, пристально глядя на брата. Несколько минут в голове складывался пазл из разных временных отрезков.  
— Ты нашел его в Далласе?  
Клаус развел руками и кивнул.  
— И рассказал кто ты?  
Четвертый кивнул еще раз:  
— Пытался отговорить его идти на войну.  
— И?

Диего надеялся увидеть еще один кивок, но брат высунулся из окна, затушил сигарету о внешнюю стену дома и покачал головой.  
— Нет. Пятый говорит, что смерть Дейва это фиксированная точка во времени и у меня не было ни шанса, что-либо изменить. Он не сможет избежать Вьетнама и не сможет оттуда вернуться. Не смог. — Клаус поднял ладонь и махнул вытатуированным «Привет». — Пф, согласование времен никогда не было моей сильной стороной, хах.  
— Бро, я…

Диего заметил, как изменился Четвертый после возвращения из шестидесятых. Конечно, он оставался таким же дурным и непредсказуемым, как раньше, но в отличие от прежнего Клауса, без оглядки бежавшего от всех проблем в объятия наркотических зависимостей, этот учился принимать их и жить с ними.

— Самое отстойное во всей этой ситуации, — Клаус качнулся, — это то, что даже имея в рукаве чит-код с путешествием во времени, ты ничего не можешь сделать, чтобы спасти любимого человека.  
— Но ведь вы познакомились благодаря путешествиям во времени. И благодаря им же у тебя была возможность еще раз его увидеть.  
— С этим не поспоришь, — Клаус скользнул пальцами по жетонам.  
— Расскажешь?  
— О Дейве?  
— О нём. О Вьетнаме. Если хочешь, конечно, — Диего поспешно взмахнул руками, понимая, что обе темы не самые располагающие, но заметив, что Клаус задумался, добавил. — Это же важно для тебя.  
— А как же ремонт?  
— Никуда не убежит. — Второй поменял позу и приготовился слушать, а Четвертый, помедлив, вытянул из пачки новую сигарету.

***

Когда все домашние вернулись домой, Клаус и Диего все еще сидели в темной комнате с частично покрашенными стенами, подсвеченной несколькими гирляндами и настольной лампой с оранжевым абажуром.

Братья не только впервые делали ремонт, они впервые говорили по душам.


End file.
